No name :Those who make music with soul
by AskedSurprise
Summary: Primero rivalidad, luego admiración ... y más adelante una trayectoria hacia algo que bien, puede ser amor. Las bandas de música disputan el titulo de "Los reyes del distrito", hay muchos talentos sobre la tarima ¿dentro de esta historia puede caber una de amor basada en ídolos y sueños? Fic basado en No name -la historia AU de snk- Yaoi, con varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**_¿Que puedo decirles? Todos esos Fanarts que veo a diario en el Face y en Tumblr, me ha inspirado a escribir este fic._**

**_Me alegra que sea una obra original de Isayama, por lo tanto, al igual que los personajes del original SNK, esta idea base, es de su autoría. _**

* * *

_"Hace mucho tiempo alguien dijo que, en el mundo todo lo que pasa, la vida misma, es llevado a morir a un libro. A mí me gustaría decir que todo en este mundo, la vida misma, es llevado a morir a una canción"_

I

_**-La conquista de un acorde y de una sola voz.-**_

Era el momento, y habían estado ensayando mucho para esto. Horas de prácticas en la cochera después de clase, al fin darían sus primeros frutos.

Alcanzar lugar en el escenario del club _Sina´s Wall _ (porque una banda ya inscrita y seleccionada canceló a último momento) tal vez era pura suerte o quizá destino, como sea, lo que importaba era que los novatos, poco conocida banda conformada por estudiantes de segundo año de preparatoria_, _tendría su primera oportunidad para debutar frente a un público numeroso y mostrar así su talento.

Pero bueno, la cima, el éxito, el estrellato… es un lugar para nada ordinario y fácil de alcanzar, el recorrido es incierto, azaroso, de muchas pruebas y sacrificio. "Pero el talento es primordial" dirán , Oh vamos, es cierto, pero ¿De qué sirve el talento si no sabes ni pulirlo o siquiera reconocerlo en ti mismo? O bien ¿Es tu talento suficientemente adecuado a la cima que quieres alcanzar? ¿De verdad esperas que seas el único con habilidades natas y superiores?

El grupo _Attackers _podía ser un ejemplo: Mikasa Ackerman, su vocalista, Eren Jäger bajo eléctrico , Jean Kirschtein guitarrista solista, Armin Arlett, guitarra rítmica, Sasha Braus, teclado y Connie Springer, baterista. Nadie niega que ellos tengan talento, sin embargo les faltaba mucho por recorrer.

En fin, _Sina´s Wall _ esta noche se complacía en presentar un espectáculo en debut: "_La guerra de las bandas"_, en donde los jueces (dueños del lugar y uno que otro conocedor de música) darían el veredicto final sobre que grupo tendría la oportunidad de ser los "Reyes de distrito" , y firmar un contrato por dos años con el famoso club privado. Definitivamente, era una oportunidad de oro para los que se daban a conocer.

Eren estaba más que entusiasmado, como creador del grupo y el compositor, siempre tenía la convicción y la visión de que junto con sus amigos llegaría muy lejos. Jäger es una persona que reconoce los talentos de los demás y enseguida les da todo su apoyo (pero desgraciadamente subestima y desvalida los suyos propios); reconocía que su hermanastra Mikasa tenía una preciosa voz, una excelente entonación y una serena dicción así que, a pesar de las negativas de ella, decidió convertirla en vocalista.

A Jean, a pesar de que al inicio tuviera rencillas con él, le daba méritos a sus buenos acordes, a su mejor amigo Armin, le dijo una y mil veces que su talento para comprender cualquier cosa y su excelente memoria serían buenísimos para que se aprendiera las partituras, a Sasha la incitó a que sus clases de piano no eran en vano y que era muy buena en ello y a Connie, le levantó los ánimos diciéndole: "Si tienes ganas y constancia puedes dominar facilmente cualquier cosa en tu bateria. No existe magia alguna para aprender el instrumento...si alguien tiene el deseo, le dedica tiempo de estudio y escucha en sí mismo... podré tocar"

* * *

Como esperaban, el club estaba rebosante de gente; por aquí y por allá montones de personas de diferentes estilos que venían a escuchar a los futuros soberanos de la música.

─ ¿Debimos traer algún estilo llamativo?

─ ¿Por qué lo dices Connie? –Preguntó Armin. Entonces el mencionado señaló a unos chicos que portaban gafas de sol, sombreros oscuros tipo borsalino y gabardinas negras de colas largas, luego hizo que los demás dirigieran la atención a unas chicas rubias que portaban vestidos con holanes, todos esos eran bandas ya que portaban sus instrumentos y el carnet de identificación de concursantes.

─ Pues, no creo que eso sea algún requisito. El staff que me llamó no me mencionó algo al respecto, además –decía Eren mirando su atuendo, que era más bien muy casual –Lo que cuenta es que demostremos lo que sabemos hacer –concluyó con una expresión llena de determinación.

* * *

─ Luego de ellos seguimos nosotros. La banda anterior tocó muy bien, pero estoy seguro de que podemos superarlos –Eren se aseguraba de que su equipo tuviera la motivación en alto –Armin recuerda, es de Do-re-mi a Mi-do-re-do ¿Ok?, Mikasa como lo ensayamos, Jean… ¿Qué? Si, ya sé que no tengo por qué repetirlo, pero cuando llegues al solo por favor comienza con ese acorde que estuvimos ensayando la tarde entera en tu cochera…¡Oye! ¿Por qué te avergüenza? Sasha, tu siempre no más…por favor tira ya tu chicle lo demás está bien y, Connie haz vibrar el escenario con esos platillos –concluyó el castaño levantando su pulgar en alto.

Todos agradecían internamente que este joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, siempre tuviera una motivación tan alta y que con sus palabras (que nunca parecían ordenes si no una invitación a que tocaran y se divirtieran) , les hacían ver que podían alcanzar lo que sea.

─ Llegó el momento…

Su primera vez frente a una audiencia de más de doscientas personas…

El telón volvió a abrirse y un sonido juvenil, osado y lleno de energía, comenzó a llenar el ambiente, y a la gente parecía gustarle el ritmo.

_Can't you see over there?_  
_Such a horrible sight_  
_They're devouring all like you_  
_Here come the giant hands_  
_Breaking through the wall_  
_As dawn_ arrives  
We_ still survives_  
_Nobody knows what's going on_  
_Tearing my town, limb by limb_  
_Where are your mom and dad?_

Los guitarristas acompañaban muy bien la voz femenina, ni que se diga de la batería cuyo ritmo decoraba el trama de las estrofas...

_Was it shocking for you?_  
_Something is scaring you_  
_The enemy is will hunt you_  
_No matter what you do_  
_But we're gonna fight for you_  
_Till we defeat them all_  
_if not... there's no way out_

y esa armonía casi inaudible del teclado.

_Keep your weapons aimed_  
_Here comes the chilling face_  
_Push down your fear_  
_Jump on the necks of the monsters_  
_You can't hide yourself_  
_You can't run_  
_We're fighting for our lives_  
_And we just can't lose again_  
_There's not much time_  
_Be ready to fight_  
_Do it_

_I know how you feel_  
_But we know what we must do_  
_I know how you feel_  
_But we know what we must do_  
_I know how you feel_  
_But we know what we must do_  
_I know how you feel_  
_But we know what we must do_

_..._

Los aplausos repiquetearon cuando la canción terminó, todos sonreían e incluso Mikasa al ver la cara de entusiasmo de Eren.

─ ¡Vaya! ¡Esas calificaciones de los jueces son casi perfectas!–Tomó la palabra el anfitrión, un joven rubio de anteojos que subió al escenario, en tanto los muchachos desocupaban la tarima–¡_Los Attackers _sí que saben refrescar y ponerle adrenalina al ambiente! ¿No es verdad? ¡Esos aplausos parecen querer coronar su triunfo! Pero…nos falta un grupo más para concluir la guerra de las bandas…Damas y caballeros, tenemos unos invitados desde Chicago ¡Sí! Ellos también están iniciando, tal vez casi nadie sepa de ellos, pero sé que no olvidaran su música pues ya arrasaron en su estado…¡Con ustedes! ¡NO NAME!

─ ¡_Oh por dios! He escuchado de ellos ¿De verdad tocaran aquí? …Dicen que su vocalista es muy guapo a pesar de que no se deja ver bien el rostro…y sus guitarristas tocan como dioses…sí, no tiene mucho que surgió pero han ido subiendo como la espuma._

Se escuchaban decir murmullos aquí y por allá del público

"_¿No name?"_

El escenario se oscureció, el silencio se hizo presente y por un momento, solamente se oyeron unos pasos de fondo sobre la tarima. Comenzaron a escucharse los acordes de guitarra, dos luces laterales iluminaron a ambos guitarristas, uno a cada lado del escenario. Eren los miró fijamente y lo intrigaron un poco, ¡esas personas tenían los ojos vendados mientras tocaban!

_Day by day_  
_We have lost our edge_  
_Don't you know?_

_**Aquella voz…**_

_**¿Qué era esta emoción?**_

_Forgotten is the life we led  
Now it seems  
You don't care what the risk is  
The peaceful times have made us blind_

_Can't look back_  
_They will not come back_  
_Can't be afraid_  
_It's time after time_  
_Once again_  
_I'm hiding in my room_  
_The peaceful times have made us blind_  
_so you can't fly if you never try_  
_You told me,,,Oh, long ago_  
_But you left the wall_  
_Out side the gate_  
_So more than ever, It's real_

Estaba todo oscuro, no podía ver quien era el interprete, por un segundo se le olvidó que estaba en una competencia, y se sintió como un espectador ansioso por ver al misterioso cantante.

_It was like a nightmare_  
_It's painful for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember the day of grief_  
_Now it's strange for me_  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

Una luz blanca desveló_ a_l portador de la voz, justo con una explosión de centellas que denotó toda la fuerza de esa estrofa. Aquel hombre también tenía los ojos vendados por una blanca gasa de apariencia muy fina y suave, y al igual que sus compañeros, portaba un traje y pantalones de sastre color negro, corbata de igual color, y zapatos muy bien lustrados.

_Remember the day we met_  
_It's painful for me_  
_Because nobody wants to die too fast_  
_Remember a day we dreamt_  
_It's painful for me_  
_I could see your face_  
_I could hear your voice_

Ese cantante sostenía el micrófono frente a él con una dominancia increíble, aquella canción parecía contener sentimientos tan fuertes que daban la ilusión de que su interprete era el único que podía trasmitirlos con precisión…como si estuviera hecha a su medida y contara la historia de su vida.

**"Una canción no es canción, hasta que la canta el pueblo"**

_Song for the reluctant heroes_  
_Oh Give me your strength_  
_Our life is so short_  
_Song for the reluctant heroes_  
_I wanna be brave like you_  
_From my heart_

_Song for the reluctant heroes_  
_Oh Give me your strength_  
_Our life is so short_  
_Song for the reluctant heroes_  
_I wanna be brave like you_

La gente repitió esa última estrofa junto al vocalista era obvio ,el público lo aclamaba, su música también era capaz de entrar en los corazones de los demás.

Eren estaba anonadado, ese hombre tenía una voz potente, apasionada…

_Can't look back_  
_They will not come back_  
_Can't be afraid_  
_It's time after time_  
_Once again_  
_I'm hiding in my room_  
_The peaceful times have made us blind_

Sus movimientos sincronizados con el ritmo, esa persona _sentía _ cada nota, cada rima…

_so you can't fly if you never try_  
_You told me,,,Oh, long ago_  
_But you left the wall_  
_Out side the gate_  
_So more than ever, It's real_

El solo de su voz era entonado suave, magistralmente _¿Quién demonios era? _ _¿Por qué a pesar de no ver la expresión de su mirada, podía sentir que le estaba escudriñando hasta el alma? _se preguntaba Eren.

"_Esa persona era genial"_

"_Tiene una voz que jamás he escuchado"_

"_Si tan solo pudiera cantar como él"_

"_Deseo saber su nombre"_

"_Quiero ver su rostro"_

Y ahí Eren comenzó a cantar quedamente la estrofa de aquella canción, mientras admiraba a ese hombre que brillaba con luz propia encima del escenario.

_**La Admiración es el punto de partida del Amor…**_

* * *

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :)**_


	2. El Debut de los Reyes

_**Les dejo el capítulo número dos de esta adaptación.**_

_**La canción utilizada es New divide, y le pertenece a Linkin Park.**_

_**SNK y sus personajes son de Hajime Isayama. **_

* * *

_**-El Debut de los Reyes- **_

_**I**_

_**Sábado por la noche.**_

* * *

─ Una entrada por favor…

El club rebosaba de gente al igual que en noches anteriores, la grande y esplendorosa tarima se elevaba por encima de la espaciosa explanada de loza oscura que fungía en ocasiones como pista de baile y en otras, como punto de concentración del público para presenciar a los músicos; las mesas en el área tipo estadio que la rodeaban, estaban todas ellas ocupadas por gente que degustaban de las exóticas bebidas o del exquisito buffet del cual la casa se hacía grandes méritos. Parecía que siempre hubiera fiesta en ese lugar, en donde las orillas de los escalones brillaban con luces azul eléctrico para que uno no sé cayese cuando va andando en la oscuridad, por sí las múltiples esferas de espejos relucientes que parecían flotar en el techo no fuesen suficientes con su tenue luz reflejándose y que hacían parecer como si un cielo nocturno gobernase durante los conciertos y ahora, Eren Jäger se internaba justamente en esa bóveda de estrellas con una única justificación en mente.

_Tenía que escuchar una vez más la voz de aquel hombre. _

No va a negar el desencanto que su banda tuvo la semana pasada al ser derrotada, pues el grupo _No name, _resultó ganador y fue nombrado como los "Reyes del distrito" por los jueces del club, quienes alabaron su presentación como si hubieran sido los únicos participantes (aunque eso dejó marca en el ego del resto de las bandas, incluso a cierto integrante de la suya) , a pesar de todo, Eren reconocía todo el talento que el vocalista y sus dos integrantes demostraron sobre el escenario, por lo que se animó a acudir esa noche vistiendo con un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, unos Vans cafés oscuro, chaqueta de color terracota arremangada y una camiseta roja vino, de rayas negras y manga larga.

Eran las ocho en punto de la noche, y según el itinerario del lugar, primero se presentarían a los músicos invitados cómo solía acostumbrarse; alrededor de las diez, harían su entrada algunas de las bandas de antaño que solían ser un símbolo de _Sina´s Wall, _aquellas que te hacían decir, "si no los conoces, nunca has asistido al club". Y para cerrar con broche de oro, pasada la media noche, _ No name _haría su debut oficial de lo que serían dos años de un cuantioso contrato.

Cómo faltaba bastante tiempo y no había llevado compañía, Eren se acercó a la barra para platicar con un amigo.

─ Hola Marco –saludó.

─ Eren, hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó el _bartender _mientras lustraba una copa. Un chico un par de años mayor, de cabello oscuro y recortado pulcramente, de piel clara y pequeñas pecas en el rostro.

─ Nada en espacial, solo quería ver el debut de las nuevas estrellas del club.

─ Es eso. Vi participar a tu banda el sábado anterior, lamento que no ganaran. ¡Ustedes tocan tan bien!

─ Gracias –sonrió el contrario rascándose la mejilla –Pero esto es una batalla de talento. Ganaron los mejores y es todo.

─ Oie, lo dices como si …

─ Disculpe caballero, ¿podría servirme un _Martini?_ –ambos chicos voltearon a ver al locutor de esas palabras tan corteses, era este un hombre bastante alto, bien parecido, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que traía encima una chaqueta de cuero color negro y una camisa beige en conjunto con sus pantalones de mezclilla gris combinando modestamente con unos Flats, dándole un aspecto refinado pero casual.

─ Por supuesto –contestó enseguida Marco acercando la ginebra para proceder a preparar la bebida, el desconocido le sonrió agradecido y paseó la vista por el lugar deteniéndose en Eren.

─ ¿No eres muy joven para venir a un antro? –dijo el rubio con un tono tan cortés y sociable que cualquiera se hubiera sentido en confianza.

─ Tengo dieciocho –sonrió Eren amigablemente –y es más un club de baile y música alternativa que un antro.

─ Ya veo, es que te veías de menor edad, eres traga años, aunque bueno –hizo una pausa, mirando hacia la tarima –creo que estoy exagerando, conozco personas que parecen vampiros – le devolvió la sonrisa.

─ Eso creo –respondió el muchacho jugando con las puntas de su castaño cabello detrás de su oreja, tratando de no sentirse fuere de lugar, y se giró un momento para pedirle a Marco una piña colada -¿Primera vez que visita _Sina´s Wall? _

─ Oh no, ya había venido antes. Pocas veces a decir verdad.

─ Es un buen lugar –prosiguió el menor –las bandas que tocan son excelentes, el ambiente es divertido, y los cócteles y bufetes que sirven son esplendidos. En hora buena viene usted, hoy precisamente debutarán los ganadores de un concurso que organizó el club la semana pasada, no los conocía, pero son muy buenos ya que nos ganaron a todos.

─ Veo que participaste –señaló el extraño mientras tomaba la copa que Marco ya le había servido.

─ Sí –le respondieron con una sonrisa triste –pero como dije, ellos son muy talentosos. No me molesta decir que he venido aquí solo para verlos –Marco, quien atendía a otras personas, escuchaba aquella conversación sorprendiéndose un poco por la sinceridad de su amigo.

─ Que caso más curioso –prosiguió el rubio -las personas que suelen ser derrotadas por otras que las superan tienden a guardar cierta envidia y recelo, por más buenas que sean. Querrás ver de cerca su talento para poder superarles me imagino –Nunca lo pensó de esa manera, las palabras de aquel desconocido hicieron pensar un poco a Eren, la verdad, más que nada, fue un impulso el que le había gobernado la voluntad de volver a estar en presencia de aquellos músicos, sin embargo…

─ Por cierto, me llamo Erwin, Erwin Smith –se adelantó a hablar el contrario sin esperar respuesta de parte del menor a la afirmación anterior –será más cómodo si nos llamamos por nuestros nombres.

─ Ah, cierto mi nombre es Eren Jäger .

─ Es un buen nombre, fue un gusto conocerte –dijo Smith tendiéndole la mano, a lo que Eren respondió el gesto – se supone que tengo que reunirme con unos amigos, espero encontrarnos de nuevo, pareces una persona interesante –agregó antes de darle un último sorbo a su Martini y marcharse.

"_¿Una persona interesante?"_

Luego de que Eren se despidiera y que Marco ya no tuviera más clientes en la barra, se pusieron a platicar de nuevo.

─ ¿De verdad vienes a ver a los ganaron?

─ ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa en eso? No fui el único perdedor, eh visto que algunos ex concursantes están aquí.

─ Por que ellos siempre vienen –respondió amablemente el contrario en su continua labor de lustrar copa tras copa –Y vienen acompañados, porque es su costumbre, además ninguno de ellos anda diciendo "que ha venido aquí _solo _para verlos"

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo? –dijo Eren haciendo un mohín en tanto descansaba su mentón en una mano y deslizaba el índice por el borde de su copa.

─La verdad nada –le sonrió su amigo –por cierto ¿Cómo es que no trajiste a nadie contigo?

─ Es-esto –vaciló el castaño con una crispada sonrisa en tanto rascaba su nuca –tenían bastantes cosas que hacer.

─ Se que los jueces exageraron bastante en sus adulaciones con aquella banda y cualquier participante se pudo sentir menos, es lógico que uno sienta algo de recelo.

─ Tal vez –y así, el castaño le contó cómo los ánimos de sus amigos bajaron aquel día, del reclamo que Jean le puso por que se había dado cuenta de que cantaba las estrofas de esos tipos y cómo si se hubiese olvidado de ellos casi aplaude durante su "coronación", y también lo culpable que él mismo se sentía al reconocer que todos los ensayos no habían sido suficientes y que no se prepararon lo adecuado para competir ante un público en donde el estilo también contaba. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a discutir aún con nadie ese extraño y desconocido sentimiento que el vocalista le provocó. Pasaron las horas platicando de otras trivialidades, incluso si el moreno tenía que atender a los clientes, hasta que Jäger notó que se acercaba la hora tanto esperaba.

─ ¡Demonios! –Marco se sobresaltó ante la exclamación del muchacho, inclinándose un poco vio cómo aquel se había bajado del asiento poniéndose en cuclillas y enseguida le preguntó que sucedía.

─ Es el idiota de Jean –contestó el guitarrista en un susurro –No, no voltees a ver. ¡Maldición! Ese imbécil me dijo que no pisaría este lugar por un buen tiempo, es un hablador.

─ ¿Eso te dijo? –Marco parecía querer disimular su descontento, pero su expresión no le ayudaba mucho.

─ Oi ¿por que te…

─ ¿Por qué te escondes? Conociéndote podría jurar que no es algo usual que huyas de él, suelen sermonearse tanto.

─ ¡No estoy huyendo! –respondió Eren para fortuna del contrario de que diera resultado su estrategia de evasión –No estoy de humor para andar peleando y no es fácil zafarse de él, por que tampoco me gusta dejar que se ande llenando la boca de sandeces –miró su reloj de pulsera –ya van a anunciar a esa banda, falta media hora, me voy, si se acerca tú ni me viste.

Ni tiempo le dio de responder a Marco, Eren ya había bajado las escaleras para internase en la explanada que ya estaba llenándose de gente.

─ ¡Marco!

─ Hola Jean ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

─ Pues se me antojo una bebida. Es todo.

─ Sí claro,casi a media noche, al doble de precio y en el centro de la ciudad –contestó con algo de sorna el de pecas sonriéndole –Oye ¿Tienes algo que hacer el próximo fin de semana?

─ No, y que bueno que me lo dices ¿sabes? No pensaba pasearme tan seguido en el club, ahora que concursamos y no quedamos nada tengo que hacer aquí –hizo una pausa –claro excepto visitar a mi mejor amigo.

"_Ah, mejor amigo"_

─ Por mí ni te preocupes que podemos vernos en mis días libres. Entiendo cómo te sientes.

Jean pestañeo un par de veces y agradecía profundamente que su amigo lo conociera tan bien que no eran necesario las explicaciones, le sonrió en agradecimiento.

─ Lo de siempre Marco, por favor.

_**…**_

* * *

_**II**_

_**Pasada la media noche.**_

─ _Sina´s Wall _se complace en presentar el debut de sus nuevos integrantes de música, Hanji Zoé como guitarrista solista, Mike Zacharías como baterista y a veces guitarrista, y como vocal Levy Ackerman…

"_Se llama Levy"_

─ ¡Con ustedes los actuales Reyes del distrito, un aplauso a _No name_! - Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el telón de terciopelo purpura se desplegó revelando a los ídolos del momento, como la noche anterior, los tres tenían los ojos vendados mientras comenzaban su papel.

Con dificultad Eren se hacía paso entre la muchedumbre, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza ante la emoción que el sonido provocaba en su ser. Existía algo en su interior (aunque no sabía exactamente que era) que hacía despertar un interés tan grande del que jamás sintió en la vida.

_**Admirar "algo" que no conocemos es buscar "algo" nuestro en lo ajeno.**_

Por fin estuvo, por así decirlo, en primera fila. La canción, apasionada y energética, irrumpía el ambiente con esos acordes vivos que parecían querer trascender la barrera del tiempo junto con esos golpeteos de la batería fundiéndose con los latidos. Entonces, elevó un poco la mirada para verlos poniendo su atención enseguida en el vocalista_, _no es que los otros dos no estuvieran igual de deslumbrantes, la guitarrista con su largo cabello achocolatado y medio alborotado y el rubio tan imponente y profesional con su barba de color claro, es solo que _Levy _parecía expresaba no solo con su voz, sino también con su cuerpo, el mensaje de aquellas letras , en tanto la luz blanca caía al igual que un velo sobre su fino rostro haciendo relucir aún más sus cabellos azabaches. Otra vez aquella voz hacia vibrar sus sentidos y le encendía la ímpetu por dejar nacer de él mismo las profundas letras que aquel comenzaba a cantar.

_I remember black skies_  
_The lightning all around me_  
_I remembered each flash_  
_As time began to blur_  
_Like a startling sign_  
_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

Recordar cielos negros, la luz alrededor, recordar cada destello...sus canciones eran una narrativa que le conmovía y motivaba a la vez el alma.

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the thoughts cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Give me reason_  
_To fill this hole_  
_Connect the space between_  
_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_  
_Across this new divide_

_There was nothing inside_  
_The memories left abandoned_  
_There was nowhere to hide_  
_The ashes fell like snow_  
_And the ground caved in_  
_Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard_  
_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the thoughts cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Across this new divide_

El intérprete daba la ilusión, con los gestos de sus brazos extendiéndose poco a poco a sus costados, de estar en medio de un devastador escenario en donde, con su último aliento, describía la fatal escena y sus anhelos de fuero interno.

La esencia que pedía a gritos que le demostraran que alguna vez se equivocó y que era necesario limpiar su memoria, una gran personificación en una canción, y muy probablemente Eren era el único que además de encenderse en adrenalina, como todos, se sentía el verdadero protagonista. Ver al vocalista, extender el brazo hacia adelante mientras entonaba un _"tu voz es lo único que escuché"_ como si tratara de alcanzar con desesperación a alguien que se ha ido ya muy lejos, y verle girar rápidamente un par de veces mirando hacia arriba, como si en verdad bailara entre las cenizas que caían como la nieve, tal como decía la canción, era darle aun más forma y realismo a la dramatización magnífica de la cual era capaz _ No Name._

Los acordes estridentes que hacían brincar a Zoe mientras parecía exprimir todo el potencial de la guitarra, mirando hacia arriba como si en la piel sintiera cada nota,y Mike que con la batería complementaban la esencia de suspenso ¡El público se llenaba de adrenalina!

_And every loss and every lie_

_And every truth that you deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye_  
_Was a mistake too great to hide_

Levy avanzó un par de escalones, como si viera donde pisaba a pesar de tener los ojos venados, descendiendo un poco de la tarima, cantando con una llama más intensa en su voz, como si quisiera que precisamente esas lineas traspasaran la barrera del sonido y dejaran selladas su pasión, puso una rodilla en el piso y se inclinó mientras cantaba, quedando su rostro muy cerca de la persona del público que estuviera delante de ese escalón, que irónicamente resultaba ser Eren.

_And your voice was all I heard_  
_But I get what I deserve_

_"Y tú voz es todo lo que pude escuchar.._. Levy estaba tan cerca, que Eren podría tocarlo, esos segundos parecían minutos, el castaño pudo apreciar la manera en la que las vendas se amoldaban finamente al rostro ajeno, así como la piel pulcra y tersa que dejaba mediocre a la porcelana, y esos cabellos lacios, muy oscuros, que caían generosamente contrastando su níveo color, eso y el movimiento de esos finos labios en conjunto de cómo se imaginó por un momento que solo cantaba para él, hicieron que las mejillas de Eren se tiñeran y el corazón bombeara con fuerza la sangre; se tocó el pecho cómo si alguien más, e incluso el de enfrente suyo, pudiera escuchar sus latidos y así, un cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo hasta que el pelinegro se levantó bruscamente dando un pequeño salto, ignorando a quien había hechizado.

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the thoughts cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_

Levy parecía ser alguien demasiado intenso, tanto, que desde su interior querían brotar todo un mar de sentimientos encontrados al entonar esa última línea, definitivamente nadie igual a Levy Ackerman.

_Give me reason_  
_To fill this hole_  
_Connect the space between_  
_Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies_

_Across this new divide_

Ya arriba del escenario, el cantante extendía ambos brazos y como si mirara al cielo esperando la bendita lluvia, terminaba su interpretación.  
_Across this new divide..._

Realmente sobra describir cual fue la reacción de los espectadores ante tal presentación, y Eren...Bueno él ya estaba haciendo coro con los que gritaban: "_No Name, No Name.."  
_

Fue un concierto espectacular, en donde las canciones de la banda eran igual de intensas que la primera, Eren hasta se olvidó que Jean estuviera ahí, solo disfrutaba del momento, por ratos imaginándose que tocaban solo para él.

Hasta que cerró el club, fue que Eren se dignó el retirarse también, cual sería su sorpresa que en la salida se percató que un grupo de gente, en su mayoría mujeres, esperaba en la parte de la salida de los músicos. Antes había pasado, era lógico que esperaban a las nuevas estrellas.

— Disculpen, por favor conocen la regla de los miembros, no acosen a las bandas, no fotos, luego de su presentación. Vamos a programar un día específico para firma de autógrafos y fotos. Por favor despejen —decía una chica de cabello corto y rubio -si necesitan servicio de carro y chofer por favor vayan al estacionamiento, enseguida iremos nosotros sus anfitriones -agregó antes de meterse al edificio. La gente enseguida obedeció ya que se trataba de un club tan estricto cómo muy exclusivo y no se arriesgarían a ser excluidos.

Sin embargo Eren, que tan siquiera quería verlos una vez más y con la curiosidad de conocerlos sin los vendajes, se quedó tras un carro que estaba a unos metros. Varios minutos pasaron cuando se abrió la puerta y salieron los integrantes de _No Name._

"_¿Tienen los ojos aún vendados?_"

— Hola Eren — El mencionado se sobresalto al reconocer la voz, se volteó y se encontró con cierto rubio —¿Fue una presentación excelente no crees?

Erwin le extendía la mano para que se levantas, Eren tragó grueso al verse descubierto así que acepto.

— Oigan chicos, Hanji, Mike, Levy.— Dijo Smith dirigiéndose a los tres que acababan de salir —Les presento a uno de sus fans que acabo de conocer, es uno de los que compitió contra ustedes el sábado pasado.

Al pobre Eren se le subieron los colores...

¿¡LOS CONOCE!?

* * *

_**Quiero darles actualización cada Domingo, espero que se pueda veremos cómo va el ritmo de mi semana u.u**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Con respecto a los nombres de las canciones que usé la vez anterior, es cierto se me olvidó ponerlas, eran : DOA, del OST de SnK y The Reluctant Heroes interpretado por el Seiyuu original de Levy.**_

_**En esta ocasión utilicé una de Linkin park, por que amo esa canción y por que sentí que Levy la interpretaría jodidamente bien. Estaré usando canciones variadas, no sólo de Hiroshi.**_

_**Y vaya que ustedes se me adelantan! XDDD Por supuesto que pienso usar todas esas canciones que me mencionaron ¡Están de cajón! Aún tengo que buscar el capítulo adecuado en donde irán.**_

_**Bueno, me despido nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**_

_**Los amo!**_


	3. Cercano

**_He tardado muchísimo en actualizar, creo que Soul es la que vino a darme mi jalón de orejas por haberme tardado demasiado. Pero de verdad, de verdad ...no había tenido tiempo. Juró que me organizaré más :P_**

**_Cómo siempre he dicho, Ni el nombre original de No name, ni los personajes de SNK me pertenecen. Todo es de Isayama _**

* * *

**_III_**

**_"Cercano"_**

* * *

_Una suave y hermosa melodía comenzaba a llenar los pasillos de esa enorme y lujosa casa._

─ _Parece ser que la señora se levantó por fin de su cama –El pequeño pelinegro corrió a toda velocidad subiendo por las escaleras al escuchar las primeras notas. No hacía falta que el mayordomo lo confirmara. _

_Tres semanas pasó lejos de ella y ya era bastante tortura. _

_Fue guiándose por la melodía entonada por el piano, hasta que llegó al lugar de donde provenía y abrió las puertas del salón de par en par, sólo así, la música se detuvo._

─ _¿Quién anda ahí? __preguntó la voz de una mujer que estaba sentada frente al piano, lucía ella toda delicada, de piel tan blanca cómo la cera y de cabellos tan lacios y negros cómo la noche._

─ _M..mamá –Los labios del pequeño temblaron y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

_Tres semanas sin haber escuchado la dulce voz de su madre…_

─ _¿Levy? –Los finos labios de la pianista se curvaron en una sonrisa, el mencionado corrió hasta ella dejándose caer en su regazo para restregar su rostro humedecido con las blancas telas de la mujer. _

_Cómo le hubiese gustado ver el rostro de su pequeño hijo de nuevo. _

_Levy alzó la mirada y levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de su progenitora…._

_Pero esas vendas le tapaban sus hermosos ojos grisáceos._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanji caminó sonriente hasta el castaño, mientras este temblaba de la vergüenza de haber sido pillado.

─ Vaya vaya –dijo ella -Así que tenemos a un admirador lo suficientemente aventado para espiarnos ¿eh?

─ N-no yo soló…quería…

─ ¿Un autógrafo?

─ No… es soló que.

─ Chico –habló Mike quien aún estaba a lado de Levy en tanto este ya había sacado un cigarrillo y comenzado a fumarlo poniéndole poca atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor -¿Quieres una revancha acaso?

Eren tembló ante la pregunta-

─ Mike , lo asustas –dijo Zoe haciendo puchero poniendo las manos en su cadera, mientras el de barba sonreía complacido al ver, a través de sus vendas que traía en la cara, todo nervioso al castaño; entonces ella se dirigió de nuevo a Eren con una sonrisa -¿Es verdad?

─ No, yo solamente quería conocerlos…u-ustedes tocan muy bien y …

─ No seas tan tímido –Erwin le palmeó fuertemente la espalda –ellos no comen. A lo mejor ese de ahí muerde –dijo señalando a Levy –pero no pasa nada.

Ante el comentario, el vocalista soló chasqueo la lengua y se recargó en la pared dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Eren no pudo evitar mirarlo, quería escuchar su voz, quería que le hablara así como lo hicieron sus otros dos compañeros.

─ Usted…Le…

─ Disculpen recuerden que mañana no les toca presentación, así que … -de repente se abrió la puerta del edificio interrumpiendo a Eren y a todo su valor adquirido para hablarle al pelinegro, era la joven rubias de gafas que apaciguo a la muchedumbre de acosadoras.

─ ¿Eren? –dijo ella –Sabes que este es el acceso para camerinos y está prohibido que…

─ Oh, no se moleste, yo lo traje aquí, es un amigo mío –dijo Smith.

Ella parpadeó incrédula y dirigiéndose a Eren respondió:

─ Bueno, no sabía que conocías al _manager de No name._

De verdad que él se sorprendió ante la ironía de haber conocido a ese hombre.

─ Eh, bueno Riko es algo gracioso ya que no llevo mucho de conocerlo.

─ No se preocupe, él no nos estaba molestando, además ya nos íbamos –Por fin Levy había abierto la boca, pero únicamente para decir esas palabras así de secas ya que comenzó a caminar, cómo si supiera por donde iba, hacia el auto que les esperaba. Obviamente los otros dos les siguieron despidiéndose de Eren únicamente Hanji con un "ojala nos veamos de nuevo"

─ Claro ¡Ah esperen! –Gritó Riko –Mañana no tienen que venir, pero quisiera que nos avisen si para pasado mañana necesitan modificación en el escenario –Levy ni se detuvo, solo alzó la mano para darlo por entendido.

─ Yo me encargaré de que así sea –Dicho aquello Erwin se despidió de Eren y se fue detrás de la banda. En el acto Eren salió corriendo para evitar que Riko lo interrogara.

Del otro lado del estacionamiento estaba Jean en su auto esperando a Marco, pues se había comprometido a llevarlo a su casa (En realidad era Marco quien manejaría porque a Jean se le habían pasado algo las copas y su amigo no quería que manejara, así que el pecoso se las ingenió para que fuera Jean el que lo "esperara")

─ Gracias por esperarme.

─ No hay problema – respondió Jean arrastrando las palabras –para que veas que _sho_ –la verdad es que si se le habían pasado algo las copas por eso hablaba algo ridículo –si soy un buen amigo.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Por que _sho ..._no le ando quitando la botella a mis amigos.

─ Estabas bebiendo más de la cuenta.

─ No no no , cómo _Bartender, _ tu deber es darle al cliente lo que pida.

─ Y cómo tu amigo, es cuidar que no te sobrepases.

Jean lo miró seria y fijamente.

─ Ya sube al auto.

─ Jean, yo manejo –dijo Marco firmemente, el contrario chasqueo la lengua y le aventó las llaves.

* * *

Eren ahora a una cuadra contraria esperaba un taxi para irse a casa. El corazón le latía fuerte ,¡Lo había visto nuevamente de cerca! .Todavía no entendía por qué el ritmo cardíaco se le ponía así ante la presencia de aquel sujeto, pero que más daba ¡Estaba Feliz! Inclusive si el otro había mostrado mucha indiferencia. Iría todas los noches que ellos se presentaran…

_Day by day We have lost our edge…_

Sí, Eren ya se había descargado la canción con la que debuto _No name_, usándolo para sus tonos de llamada.

─ ¿Bueno?

─ Eren ¿Dónde estás? –Era Mikasa quien preocupada le llamó, ya que él no llegaba al departamento que compartían –Son casi las cuatro de la mañana y no has llegado.

─ Salí con unos amigos…

─ ¿Estabas en _Sina´s Wall _verdad?

─ ¿Te molesta? –Eren se estaba hartando de que tanto Mikasa como Jean se lo tomarán tan personal.

* * *

─ Llegamos –el auto se estacionó frente a una casa con las luces apagadas. Jean había estado medio dormido durante el trayecto, antes de abrir más la puerta Marco se quedó mirándolo.

**Tenía unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo….**

Su piel de color pálida era adorable con esos sonrojos (aunque fuesen provocados por el licor) otras veces, marco ya había tenido la oportunidad de haberlo visto así de vulnerable, pero no tan seguido, y se preguntaba internamente cual era la razón por la que esa noche su amigo bebió de más.

**Quería saber más de él.**

**Porque le amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.**

Guiado por la tentación cerro suavemente la puerta del carro, apagó el motor del coche y se dedicó a acariciar la mejilla del contrario, entonces se reclinó un poco para rozar sus labios; se detuvo un instante en cuanto sintió que Jean se removió un poco, pero al ver que no despertó, siguió en su intento, sin embargo algo lo frenó en seco…

Una palabra que surgió de los labios de Kirschtein…

_"Eren"_

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Así que Jean en sueños pensaba en Eren..._


End file.
